See you later?
by CharleytheTitan
Summary: When Amy runs into Sonic (or really the other way round!) she has no idea what he means when he says 'See you later'. Naturally, she turns to her friends for help, but maybe she could figure it out herself if she trys... Random One-Shot, not much fluff, but worth a read! Rating K just because I'm paranoid! ** Edited Thanks to Lord Kelvin


"And so he just said 'See you later' and ran off."

I breathed out after explaining to the girls what had happened. They all exchanged glances, some knowing, some confused.

"You're kidding, right? He seriously didn't say that." Rouge seemed to be taking this extremely seriously...

You see it had all started on just a normal day out. I was just getting some snacks and things for that night (the girls were coming for the monthly sleepover that we have at each others houses) when I had been knocked over by a blur. Upon contact, I knew who it was.

Normally he would have just turned round, apologised and run off with a nervous look on his face and I would drop everything I was doing to chase after him, but this time was different.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Should've looked where I was going..." He said as he picked up a bag of microwave popcorn and handed it to me. Instead of jumping on him with my usual flare, something held me back. It was as if I knew that he wouldn't try to run, and that I didn't need to hold him back just to get him to listen.

"Nah, it's okay Sonic, I was miles off."

"Hmm. Well, you're not hurt are you?" I grinned. Funny, I thought, my heart isn't racing like it usually is by now.

"No, 'course not. I've been through worse, Eggman and all!" He put on his trademark smile, knowing exactly what I meant. We went on most of his adventures together (though not always with his permission, I tended to tag along any way!).

"Phew! Man, I need to learn how to slow down..."

"NO!" I had blurted out. Now, normally I find it quite easy to read people's expressions, but oh man was his complicated. Confusion and shock were probably the most visible, but there was something else underneath. I just shrugged it off. Sonic's confusing like that.

"Heh, all I mean is... uh... you shouldn't like... uh, slow down. It's kinda what your famous for, and all that uh..." Oh man had that come out wrong. What I really wanted to say was that he shouldn't be limited by others, but I didn't want to sound too wierd...

"Oh, okay, thanks Ames. See you later..." And with that he sped off, leaving the usual dust trail behind.

Okay, back to the present, Rouges house.

I had already explained it all, and they were still glancing at each other.

"Well? I mean, what's so important anyway? He just said -"

"Do you know what this means?!" Blaze exclaimed. I looked at Cream. She usually has a lot of answers, but this time, she looked as confused as I was.

"What? Is it good, bad, middle-ish? Tell me! Please." I added on the end, not wanting to be rude. Typical me...

Rouge tsked under her breath and closed her eyes, slumping her shoulders. Blaze pinched the bridge of her nose and also closed her eyes, sighing. I was beginning to get annoyed with their lack of response. But just as I was about to ask again...

"Well, it's good and bad." I rose my eyebrows. Somehow, I knew this subject wasn't going to drop quickly. Rouge stood and began pacing as she spoke, hands joined behind her back.

"You see, when a girl says to another girl 'See you later', you know that is either means that we'll see each other in the street accidentally, or we have just planned to meet up sometime. However, boys, are complicated."

"As far as we or Wikipedia knows, no girl knows what boys really mean when they say 'See you later'. Sometimes it means that they really want to see you again, or they just want you to go away and never see you again." My shoulders fell at the last comment.

"But." I looked up at Rouge, who stood above me, hands on hips, "There is hope in your case." I perked up one ear involuntarily, curious as to what she meant.

"Boys are strange things. And I'm sure they say the same about us. You see, Sonic didn't run away immediately in this situation. You know he normally does around you." I nodded, looking at Cream to see if she had any clue about what they were going on about: she merely shrugged at me and averted her attention back to Rouge and Blaze, who were now both giving each other strange looks.

"Take Knuckles for example. It took almost the complete destruction of two worlds to bring us together." Rouge stated. This was true.

"And look at me and Silver. We had to travel back and forth in time several times before he even noticed I was real, you know what I mean?" I nodded again, beginning to feel like a nodding dog.

I won't lie to you, but I envy Rouge and Blaze: they both have hopelessly romantic and dramatic love stories. Even Cosmo, (who couldn't make it here tonight, if you were wondering) has her relationship with Tails (we managed to rescue her, but that's another story).

I think Cream is a mind reader.

"It's okay Miss Amy. I'm sure he likes you. He's just... shy." I gave a small smile, but I was too busy thinking to manage much else.

Shy... I had thought of this possibility before, but it just didn't suit Sonic's personality to be shy. Though he can be quite secretive...

"You see, because Sonic didn't run away and went back to help you, there has to be some hope! And he asked if you were okay." Blaze added almost as a 'bonus'.

"Look, guys, I'm happy that you are taking so much concern into this but -"

"Amelia Masako Rose," I flinched at the use of my full name, "Listen to yourself. You are known for your ability to stand through anything and..." I think I blanked out for the rest of Rouges lecture as I thought.

I am known... That's it. What I had said...

'... you shouldn't like... uh, slow down. It's kinda what your famous for...'

I heard from Tails earlier that Sonic doesn't like to think of himself as famous, even though he knows he is. It may not sound like much, but if you were at the center of it you would know how it feels too be followed by pursuing fans...

I stopped thinking. I had just completely hypocrited myself. Fans... Fangirls. I made the connection.

"I get it." I suddenly said out loud. They all paused to look at me, bewilderment written all over their complexions.

"What?" Cream said, eager to know.

I fell back onto the floor from my cross-legged position and smiled at the ceiling. That was it.

"Sonic... I'm... It's what I said. Tails told me the other day. Sonic hates it when we call him famous, even though he is. He hates it secretly. He just wants to run."

The rest of the night went by in a flash. We had quickly dropped the subject, and talked about other things like, oh, I dunno, makeup or something, I don't remember much of it.

I slept better than I ever had that night. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders, now that I knew why Sonic ran whenever he saw me. It was because he just wanted to get on with his running. It was like my and friends: I wouldn't give them up for the world, as he wouldn't with his legs. I smiled as I slept, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a lot better than any other day I had ever lived through.

The next morning I was woken by Cream nudging me slightly.

"Miss Amy, there's a phone call for you..." she said, handing me the cordless phone.

I frowned, but then realised that the rest of the gang (AKA the boys) knew that we were having our sleepover that night.

"Hello?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes with my fist.

"Oh man, hi Amy, I thought you had already gone home. Are you okay?" I looked at a silver clock on Rouge's bedside table. It was midday already?!

"Yeah, yeah, just woke up." I heard Tails laugh.

"Well, okay. I just wanted to ask something, but if you want me to call later -"

"No, no, it's cool, fire away." He hesitated.

"Did you run into Sonic yesterday?" I frowned again. Weird question...

"Well, he more ran into me, but yeah, I guess, why?" I didn't know why Tails wanted to know this. He wasn't normally bothered about what Sonic does on his runs.

"Oh, no reason, it's just... nah, it's nothing. I'll see you -"

"DON'T! DON'T SAY IT!" I heard a clatter noise.

"Uhh, Tails?"

"Hi sorry, dropped the phone, you startled me. Don't say what?" I gave an embarrassed chuckle, but carried on.

"Yeah, umm, it's my turn to say it's nothing!"

"Well, okay Ames." I rose my eyebrows at this name. This is all Sonic's fault. Since I came up with a nickname for him, he came up with one for me too.

"You too?"

"Uh huh."

"Whatever, bye Tails!"

"Bye Amy!" I pressed the 'end call' button and threw the phone onto my sleeping bag.

"Weird question..."

"Hey, Amy! Come on, Cream needs your help! We're making cookies and need your expertise!" I grinned and shook my head. I knew Cream knows how to make cookies, but she knew that Tails would of been asking a weird question.

"Coming!" I got up and looked around. Even the sun was out, shining through the now open curtains. I smiled softly.

"Time for a new start..." I whispered, before running down stairs to be greeted by flour and sugar plastering the kitchen walls.

* * *

Oh god, I am so glad I got that out of the way. That has been bugging me for hours. All through school =A=

Well, I wasn't even going to attempt to answer the question of 'See you later' but I think I did okay with the Sonamy stuff. Yeah, I know, not much fluff, but cookies for those who get what Sonic feels ;)

Thanks for reading, reviews would be nice, as I quite like this, but want to know what you think.

Charley, relieved and OUT!

** Edited due to review on first version: Thank Lord Kelvin :p


End file.
